The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the automatic packaging of a fragile product in a folding carton with a rectangular or square base.
The careful filling of a fragile product into the pre-formed base section of a carton that can be closed with a lid and the application of the lid to this base section have been disclosed in the past. These operations can only be automated by introducing a process that works in stages, where the facilities for feeding in the carton bases and lids take up a considerable amount of space. The output of such a packaging line is also very small.